Momiji Finally Snaps
by Kota Atok
Summary: Summed up in the title.


Momiji Finally Snaps!

This is just a little one shot that I'm redoing

DISCLAIMER!!I don't own anything in this! Fruits Basket

On a beautiful summer morning, Momiji was strolling home from Shigure's house. He had been staying there for the past month, due to the fact that they were doing some renovations near his room, making it difficult for him to sleep. As he continued down the path, he began singing his song. "Who's in the forest strolling, the birds and the bees sing Mo-mi-ji. The frogs in the pond are call…" Before he could finish, something caught his attention on the path ahead.

"Is that……! **CARROTS!!**" Momiji exclaimed as he ran towards them without a second thought. Once he got to them, he bent down to pick them up. As soon as he had grabbed them, he was suddenly swept off his feet by a huge net! "What's going on?!" Momiji wept in confusion. Soon after he had said that, he heard a maniacal laugh not far off. "Who's there?! What do you want with me?!" He asked the unrecognizable laughing person. But, alas, there was no answer to his calls. "Hmm, how strange… But I got something _good_ out of this; carrots!" Momiji said with a smile as he began to consume his prize.

"Now, for my next task, getting out of this net……" Momiji thought to himself. Soon enough, he thought of an idea to get out of his predicament. He called a bunch of his little rabbit friends and got them to chew through the rope. After he had gotten down, and thanked his little friends, whom he called 'fluffy puffys,' he continued to the main house.

As soon as he had gotten through the front gate, he found out that someone had been waiting for him. Who was it? None other than the head of the house; Akito Sohma! "You didn't ask…" Akito said in an infuriated voice.

"Akito… Akito, I'm sorry!" Momiji apologized anxiously.

"Look at you… **WEAK!** And what are you going to do to make this up to me? Hmm? I do wonder what ever could make me happy after _'missing' _ you for so long." Akito said suspiciously. Momiji's eyes widened at the grin on Akito's face. "Heh, are 

you ready…?" Soon after Akito said this, he began repeatedly beating Momiji with a belt that he'd been carrying. Momiji cried and whimpered for Akito to stop, but nothing was going to stop him from getting his payback. After he was done, Akito walked calmly away chuckling at the bleeding body twitching on the ground.

"A—Akito……" Momiji said as tears ran down his bruised cheeks. After a few minutes, Hatsuharu came out and helped him into a medical room, where he was quickly patched up.

Meanwhile, back at Shigure's house, Kyo was arguing with Yuki about some odd, and ridiculous thing yet again. "Oh yeah, you damn rat, look at this bubble! It's much bigger than yours was!" Kyo yelled as he blew a bubble with his chewing gum.

"Well, you stupid cat, that would be true if you could go back in time a few seconds." Yuki said as he blew an even bigger one.

" Gah!! Not fair, you got better gum!" Kyo whined.

"Of course, Kyo, that's why it came from the same pack. That was even the other half of the one in my own mouth." Yuki smirked.

"Why you…" Kyo said, trying to think of a clever comeback, "Well, I bet you didn't know this." As Kyo had stated that, Yuki's ear twitched in his direction. "Well, it seems like you're not interested, even though this could change your reputation. For the better or worse, I won't say, since you're not interested. "

"Tell me you stupid cat!!" Yuki said, grabbing Kyo by the shirt collar, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, I heard that tomorrow before school, Momiji was going to get on the school announcements and tell the whole school that Toru and you are dating!" Kyo said grinning.

"Not if I can help it!" Yuki said running up to his room, plotting how to get rid of this little problem.

"Heh, that's what you get you little brat!" Kyo said laughing to himself. When the next day came around Momiji found himself sitting out behind the school on a 

bench, covered in bandages. At the same time, Yuki was storming through the school looking for him. Eventually, he looked out a window and saw the little rabbit sitting. Yuki immediately rushed in that direction.

At the first sight of Yuki running towards him, Momiji felt relief, like someone was coming to comfort him. "Yuki, I wasn't expecting you to come all the way out here… But I'm glad you did." Momiji said lifting his head to look Yuki in the eyes. When he did, he got a blow directly on the head. "Oww, why'd you do _that?!_ It **really** hurt!"

"Listen, I'm not about to let you start spreading mere rumors around the school and embarrass Honda San!"

"Yuki, what are you…" He was cut off by various blows all around the body, eventually landing him onto the ground. "Yuki… What's going…" Again, he was cut off, but of a different source. This time a bucket of mud, and various other contents was dropped onto his head.

"Hahahahaha!! _Now_ who is annoying who, huh?" Kyo said with a smile. After this, Momiji stood up seemingly with no pain. Once he removed the bucket, and the mud, his eye began to twitch uncontrollably. And then, Momiji let out a wail so frightening that it made the hair on both the rat and the cat's necks stand up. Momiji jumped up into the air, spinning, in order to kick both Kyo and Yuki multiple times in the head. He had sent both older boys flying in opposite directions.

Somehow, Momiji managed to grab Kyo's foot before he hit the ground and threw his body into the air, soon after ( Kyo ) landing on Yuki. Yuki then kicked Kyo off of himself and began charging towards Momiji, but his attempts were futile. This sort of thing was only capable of a person possessed by the spirit of the rabbit. This had happened in the past, with previous lives. Many a man were killed attempting to stop the rage of the rabbit. None of them worked. Kyo and Yuki both realized this fact, and Kyo fled knowing this. Buy Yuki was determined to stop what he had started, even if it was truly caused by that cat.

Yuki kept charging back at him many times. Every time he was thrown back Like in all those Dragon Ball Z movies and stuff, but less muscle and less building 

and earth crushing. Then, who would show up but Hatsuharu. Though not as his normal self, but as Black Haru. He was able to get a dropkick in, seeing as his appearance there was unexpected. "Don't you touch him **again**!" Haru said angrily.

This blow had sent Momiji back into the school, where he left an impression of his body. This had seemingly stopped the rabbit's rampage. "Haru… You did it?" Yuki said astonished. Haru just walked away with that usual grin on his face. But, this hadn't stopped the rampage, just made it worse. As soon as their guards were down, Momiji summoned his 'fluffy puffy's' to take them out for him.

"What the…?" The two of them said as they saw the rabbits come out of the bushes.

"Now, my little fluffy puffy's, **ATTACK!!**" Momiji screamed as he threw them all carrot-machineguns. They were prepared to fire. A strange little kid then came out of the bushes.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" He said dumbfounded. Just after he got their attention, and a good look at Momiji's face, he pulled a miniature walkie-talkie out of his pocket and started screaming into it. "We got him! Get your men over here **now**!!" Just when the kid was about to make a run for it, Momiji appeared in front of him.

"Who were you just talking to?!" Momiji yelled into the boy's face. The boy just stared at Momiji, fear in his eyes. "Not a talker, huh?" Momiji said, "You're just wasting my time." As soon as he said that and turned his back, one of the rabbits shot the kid with one of the carrot loaded machine guns. "Now, where were we?" Momiji jested as he turned his attention back to Yuki and Haru. Just as he was about to get into another brawl with the two of them, the police came.

"Freeze!" One of them shouted as a few groups popped up from out of the bushes.

"Huh, you really think you can do anything to me? Have you _**seen **_any of the police from any anime? They do **nothing** and if they do it's **getting in the way** or **dying**. Now, stop being such a nuisance, fluffy puffs, you know what to do." As he 

said this, all of the rabbits let out seemingly millions of carrots, killing every last one of them.

After this, Kyo and Haru were scared out of their mind, so they followed Kyo's earlier example and fled. The rabbits began chasing them but, they could not run fast as the guns were heavy for them. So, Momiji was the only one able to follow. Strangely enough, Toru was just walking to school at this time, and after Yuki and Haru ran past, she was puzzled out of her mind.

Once Momiji came by, Toru stopped him in his tracks and inquired, "Momiji, what's going on with everyone today? First Kyo comes home with his pants soaked from urine, and then Yuki Kun, and Haru Kun run past like they're running for their lives." He did not reply to this, which puzzled Toru even more, so she decided to try something. "Momiji, would you like a lollypop?"

At the sound of this, Momiji broke out of his rage and jumped into her arms licking the delectable goodie. After everything was resolved with the boys, everything went back to normal, practically. Except that everyone was much nicer to Momiji from now on. This, however, confused him, so much so that he told himself that he thought he might be going… Crazy.

That's all, thanks for reading. ;D

Also, as requested from a friend… The next day when they actually made it to school, Toru noticed all the dead bodies of the police and realized that Momiji caused it. Therefore, she went up to him and told him to give them a proper burial, or no more lollypops. So, he did what he had to and got another lollypop. NOW IT BE THE END!!


End file.
